musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Sensuality
|Nächstes = }} Sensuality (englisch für Zärtlichkeit) ist das zweite des deutschen Musikprojektes S.E.X.Appeal. Es erschien am 30. April 2007. Vom Album wurden 5 Singles veröffentlicht: Do You Love Me, , , Sensuality und . Trackliste 1. Sensuality (4:28) 2. Let Me Feel Your Sexappeal (4:41) 3. Livin' A Lie (4:18) 4. Love 2 Love (4:04) 5. Fly Away (5:09) 6. Love Me Or Leave Me (4:02) 7. Skin 2 Skin (3:29) 8. Fragile Love* (3:58) 9. * (3:34) 10. Mega-Mix V2.0 (6:36) 11. Send Me A Message (3:33) 12. Do You Love Me (3:41) * * Diese Tracks sind Remixes von Songs aus dem Vorgängeralbum " " Musik Auf diesem Album wechselten S.E.X. Appeal ihren musikalischen Stil vom mittlerweile aus der Mode gekommenen zum modernen . Allerdings gibt es einige Ausnahmen, so ist "Let Me Feel Your Sexappeal" ein typischer Eurodance-Song und "Do You Love Me" ist eher als - einzuordnen. Singles Do You Love Me Die erste Single namens "Do You Love Me" erschien am 22.November 2004 und kam ohne aus. Tracklist: 1. Do you love me (Radio Edit) 2. Do you love me (Radio House Remix) 3. Do you love me (Sextended Version) 4. Here we go (Album Version) 5. Do you love me (Instrumental Version) Fragile Love Der Song war eigentlich schon auf dem ersten S.E.X. Appeal-Album "Peeping Tom" vorhanden, jedoch wurde für die Single und das zweite Album überarbeitet und neu abgemischt. Die Single erschien am 21. April 2006 und kam ohne Musikvideo aus. Tracklist: 1. Fragile love (Radio Edit) 2. Fragile love (Original Dub Mix) 3. Fragile love (Spooky Dee / Tom Razzle Remix) Let me feel your sexappeal Am 23. Februar 2007 erschien die dritte Single des Albums, "Let me feel your sexappeal", zu welcher es ebenfalls keinen Videoclip gab. Tracklist: 1. Let me feel your sexappeal (Radio Edit) 2. Let me feel your sexappeal (S.E.X.tended Version) 3. Let me feel your sexappeal (CcK & ClubBazz Remix) 4. Let me feel your sexappeal (Album Version) Sensuality Am 9.November 2007 wurde der Titeltrack des Albums als Single ausgekoppelt. Es wurde dafür erstmals ein Musikvideo gedreht. Tracklist: 1 Sensuality (Radio Edit) 3:58 2 Sensuality (Addicted Craze Remix) 5:55 3 Sensuality (BassUp! Remix) 5:24 4 Sensuality (Groove-T Remix) 6:53 5 Sensuality (Kevin Stomper Remix) 3:42 6 Sensuality (Album Version) 4:29 BONUS Sensuality (Music Video) 4:18 Love 2 Love Am 18. April 2009 erschien mit "Love 2 Love" die fünfte und letzte Singleauskopplung des Albums. Für die Single wurde der Song komplett neu abgemischt. Der neue Sound ist eine Mischung aus -Pop und . Auf der Single ist die Albumversion allerdings auch vorhanden. Tracklist: 1. Love2Love - Electrophunk Radio Edit 3:17 2. Love2Love - Seventy 4 Remix 3:50 3. Love2Love - Twister's Extended Electro Club Mix 5:26 4. Love2Love -Electrophunk Club Mix 5:36 5. Love2Love - Album Version 4:02 6. Send Me A Mesage - Club Mix 5:26 Wikilinks - Wikis & Websites mit Artikeln zum Thema (Trage deinen Link zum Artikel ein, wenn du eine Seite zum Thema oder diesen Artikel in dein Wiki exportiert hast) * Website/XY-Wiki: Artikelname Social Networks Netzwerke Blogs Kategorie:2007